


sleep

by ofreptiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreptiles/pseuds/ofreptiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>murky contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [sleep by soap & skin](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBcu5TOu7Ss).  
> I wrote this a while ago and thought I should post it now that I have an ao3 account.

_don’t follow him_

John bit his lip and chewed.  The black silhouette of Sherlock’s great coat billowed as he walked away.  Ultimatums are usually so easy for John; he knows everything as black and white; right and wrong; heroes and criminals.  He can always respond to such things quickly, easily.

Sherlock, though, he was not sure of.  Never sure of.

_i’m not a hero john_

He opens his mouth, the words catch at the back of his throat.  He’s not even sure what they are.  

_sherlock_

Covering his face with his eyes he dreams.  Of what it would be like if he stayed.  Bruised spines and exhausted smiles.  Skinned elbows and the quiet whisper of gauze.  

_time_

The moon shines like unshed tears in the inky blue sky.


End file.
